Jim Paxton
|gender = Male |title = Officer |affiliation = |movie = Ant-Man |actor = Bobby Cannavale |status = Alive}} James "Jim" Paxton is a police officer in the and the fiancé of Maggie Lang. Biography Step-Father Jim Paxton, a policeman in the San Francisco Police Department, met and became engaged to Maggie Lang, who had a daughter Cassie from her previous marriage to Scott Lang. Paxton disapproved of Scott due to his criminal background, and Scott in return thought of Paxton as an "ass-hat". Although Cassie preferred her father, she seemed to like her soon-to-be-stepfather, and Paxton was never anything but kind and protective towards her.Ant-Man Cassie's Birthday Party 's birthday party]] Scott Lang arrived at Cassie's seventh birthday party after being released from San Quentin State Prison. Paxton quickly confronted him and made it clear that he was not welcome as Lang had failed to pay child-support. They continued to argue while Lang gave his daughter her birthday present. Eventually Maggie arrived and intervened and took Lang outside to discuss what he needed to do to see his daughter after Lang had accused him of being an ass-hat. Paxton stood with Cassie as Lang left the party and drove away. Arresting Scott Lang in prison]] A few days after the birthday party, Scott Lang was arrested for breaking into the home of billionaire Hank Pym, although he claimed to have not been caught stealing anything, but instead returning something he had stolen. While he waited in his prison cell, Paxton approached Lang and told him how disappointed his ex-wife and daughter would be to learn that Lang had returned to his criminal ways. Before their conversation could continue, Lang was called to a meeting with his lawyer. Hunting Lang has escaped]] A few minutes later Paxton was warned by Gale that Scott Lang had seemingly vanished from his cell and escaped. Furious to have lost him and determined not to allow Lang to escape, Paxton ordered his men to set up a five-block perimeter and find Lang. In the end, they failed to find him; Paxton became obsessed with finding Lang again. he is hunting her dad]] While having dinner with Maggie and Cassie Lang, Paxton received a text message from Gale which informed him that the man posing as Scott Lang's lawyer before the breakout was billionaire Hank Pym. As Paxton left to investigate the case further, he was asked by Cassie if he was going to find and arrest her father, which Paxton assured them both that he would, though he made it clear to her that all he wanted was for him to be safe. Cassie told Paxton she hoped he did not find him. Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters ]] Paxton and his parter Gale arrived at Pym Technologies where they confronted and attempted to arrest Hank Pym; however, Pym insisted that he had to get inside as he had lives to save. Although Paxton continued to insist that Pym had to come with them, they were suddenly distracted when they noticed that Dave was stealing their police car. The pair left Pym and gave chase to try and save their car. and Kurt]] They found their car down the road having been crashed into a tree. As they made their way back to Pym Technologies they overheard a strange horn tune playing from a nearby van where Dave and Kurt were hiding, which Paxton remembered as Scott Lang's horn. Paxton and Gale walked over to the van and insisted that the pair of criminals get out, although they tried to pretend they were not there. Paxton and Gale pulled the doors open and pulled them out, but not before Kurt managed to press a button on his laptop. 's Shrunken Tank]] As Paxton and Gale handcuffed Dave and Kurt, they witnessed all the inhabitants of Pym Technologies charge out of the doors, screaming in fear. Paxton attempted to control the situation and work out what was happening, but without warning a tank burst through the building's walls and landed by the entrance, leaving Paxton unable to explain what was happening. Paxton witnessed Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne climbing out of the tank and taking Pym for medical treatment due to a bullet wound in his shoulder. ]] Paxton followed reports of a helicopter crash and a fight between two super-powered individuals in a family's home. When Paxton and Gale arrived, he found Scott Lang in a strange uniform, having just defeated Yellowjacket and saved the family. Although Lang tried to explain what was happening and make the confused Paxton understand the situation, Paxton ignored him and instead pulled out his taser and shocked Lang, knocking him out and putting him into the police car to be taken back to jail. ]] As they drove along back to the police station, Lang woke up and insisted that Paxton needed to let him go as something very dangerous was about to happen, however Paxton angrily spun around in his seat and threatened Lang, ordering him to keep quiet. As they were driving a call came through the radio that a situation had occurred at Paxton's home and Yellowjacket had taken the family hostage. Paxton turned the car around to drive there while Lang suddenly disappeared from the back on the car. Protecting the Langs ]] As Paxton arrived at Maggie Lang's House, he was informed that his step-daughter Cassie Lang was taken hostage by Yellowjacket. However, Ant-Man interfered and the two had fought in Cassie's room. Paxton attempted to come and rescue her, but was trampled by an oncoming Ant that had been enlarged with a Pym Particle Disk. ]]However, Paxton recovered and protected her while being threatened by Yellowjacket, who was determined to kill the Lang family simply to torment his foe. Paxton watched as Ant-Man went subatomic into the Quantum Realm and killed Yellowjacket by causing his suit to malfunction and shirk with him still inside. After Ant-Man had enlarged back to normal size, Paxton was reunited with his wife and daughter together, despite some wreckage of the house sustained by an enlarged toy. Family Dinner In gratitude for saving his family from Darren Cross, Paxton invited Lang for a family dinner and informed him that he would not be going back to prison after escaping the last time. Personality Jim Paxton was a step-father who truly loved his step-daughter, Cassie Lang. But he hated his rival, Scott Lang very much. He always wanted to arrest him due to his criminal background as a thief. But he can easily feel grateful when someone saved his step-daughter like Ant-Man saving Cassie from Yellowjacket. So that was what made him becoming thankful to Scott. Abilities To be added Equipment Weapons *' ': Paxton and other officers of the San Francisco Police Department carried a Glock 26 as their service weapon. Paxton drew his gun to apprehend the wearer of the Ant-Man Suit, believing him responsible for the destruction of Pym Technologies Headquarters. When this man revealed himself to be Scott Lang, Paxton resorted to use a Taser instead. He also tried to use it to rescue Cassie Lang from Yellowjacket, but he was quickly disarmed. *' ': Paxton used this weapon to subdue Scott Lang, once he managed to chase him while he believed Lang was responsible for the destruction of Pym Technologies Headquarters. Relationships Family *Maggie Lang - Fiancée *Cassie Lang - Step-Daughter Allies *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Rival turned Ally * - Employers **Gale - Partner Enemies *Darren Cross † - Kidnapper of Step-Daughter *Hank Pym *Dave - Temporary Detainee *Kurt - Temporary Detainee *Luis Trivia *In the comics, Scott Lang's ex-wife remarries a man named Blake Burdick who has a distrust towards Scott. References External Links * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes